Whiskey'sche Weihnachten
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine fühlt sich an Heiligabend recht einsam. Daher besucht sie ihren alten Freund Severus, der seinen alkoholliebenden Gewohnheiten treu geblieben ist...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Whiskey'sche Weihnachten**

Er hatte gerade die Whiskeyflasche auf den Tisch gestellt, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer zur Hölle stört mich denn an Heiligabend?!", murmelte er verwundert vor sich hin, denn schließlich hatten doch alle bei diesem Fest der Liebe Menschen, bei denen sie sein wollten – alle außer ihm natürlich.

Er öffnete die Tür und wollte den Störenfried gerade anmeckern, am besten sofort wieder zu verschwinden, als er die Person erkannte.

„Hallo, Severus", sagte sie verlegen.

„Hallo, Hermine", grüßte er freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig verwundert zurück.

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit, in dem sie sich nur gegenseitig ansahen, bis ihm wieder seine Gastgeberpflichten einfielen. Schnell machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und sagte: „Komm doch rein."

Sie lächelte nur dankbar und betrat seine Wohnung in Hogwarts. Sofort zog sie ihren dicken Wintermantel aus, denn im Gegensatz zu den Fluren des Kerkers war seine Wohnung vom Kaminfeuer kuschelig warm.

Er nahm ihr sogleich den Mantel ab und hängte ihn auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich, sie sich auf das Sofa und er in den Sessel.

Weiter blieb es still, bis Severus das Wort ergriff. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er lachte leise. „Hermine, deine Fähigkeiten zum Lügen haben sich in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich verbessert." Dann fuhr er ernst fort. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", murmelte sie.

„Du tauchst hier nach Jahren einfach so an Heiligabend auf und sagst kein Wort. Ich kann dir ansehen, dass es dir zurzeit _nicht_ gut geht. Also, was ist los?"

Sie sah auf und hatte Tränen in den Augen, dennoch sprach sie ruhig. „Als ich damals vor vier Jahren mein Zertifikat zur Zaubertrankmeisterin bekam und damit Hogwarts… und auch dich… verließ, waren wir so etwas wie Freunde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Und als ich damals ging, sagtest du mir, dass ich immer wieder kommen könnte, mit Problemen oder ohne."

„Ja", stimmte er ihr wieder zu und fragte sich, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen sollte.

„Du kannst dich sicherlich daran erinnern, dass ich damals mit Ron zusammen war."

„Oh ja…", murmelte er und dachte an all die Probleme zurück, die das mit sich gebracht hatte. An all die Eifersuchtsattacken Rons, die Hermine mehr als öfters seelischen Schmerz zugefügt hatten und die alle vollkommen grundlos gewesen waren.

„Wir haben uns Anfang des Jahres getrennt."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Das muss es nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich seitdem oft sehr einsam fühle… und gerade an Weihnachten…" Sie brach verlegen ab. Dann fasste sie neuen Mut: „Severus, sind deine Gewohnheiten an Heiligabend immer noch dieselben wie früher?"

„Ja", antwortete er misstrauisch.

„Es ist nur so… Ich weiß, du möchtest deine Ruhe haben… Aber…ähm…"

„Jetzt sag es schon, Hermine!"

„Kann ich bitte mit dir zusammen Weihnachten verbringen?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Nun sah sie ihn äußerst nervös an, kaute mal wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe und knetete ihre Hände.

Er sah sie kurz verdutzt an, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Was ist mit deinen anderen Freunden, deinen Eltern?"

„Die Sache ist die, dass sie immer alle Weihnachten als ein schönes, fröhliches Fest feiern. Das möchte ich aber dieses Jahr nicht. Du dagegen betrinkst dich an Heiligabend und bleibst den ganzen ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag im Bett, um deinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Ich möchte dieses Jahr an Weihnachten einfach nur meine Ruhe haben und nicht so tun müssen, als ob ich Spaß hätte. Und ich möchte nicht alleine sein…" Das letzte murmelte sie nur noch.

Eine Weile sah er sie nur erstaunt an. Schließlich meinte er: „In Ordnung."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Ja, warum denn nicht?"

„Du möchtest doch immer deine Ruhe haben…"

„Nein, ich möchte mich betrinken, um dann meine Ruhe zu haben. Ob da nun eine andere Person dabei ist oder nicht, ist mir relativ egal." Er lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück. „Na dann", sagte sie, „lass uns mal loslegen."

Er holte zwei Gläser und schenkte ihnen beiden Whiskey ein.

„Auf ein Whiskey'sches Weihnachtsfest!", sagte er und hielt ihr sein Glas entgegen.

„Und auf unsere Freundschaft!", ergänzte sie und stieß mit ihm an, während sie sich beide in die Augen sahen…

Am nächsten Mittag erwachte Severus. Als er sich strecken wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht allein in seinem Bett war.

Hermine lag neben ihm, an ihn gekuschelt und er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie schlief seelenruhig und sah glücklich aus.

Während er die junge Frau so betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass er es mochte, sie so dicht neben sich zu haben, und für einen kurzen Moment stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, mit ihr zusammen zu sein… Doch das wäre natürlich vollkommener Unsinn! Seufzend beugte er sich ein wenig hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das weiche Haar, bevor er beschloss, noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen.

Am Nachmittag erwachte Hermine. Als sie sich strecken wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht allein im Bett war.

Severus lag neben ihr, sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Er schlief seelenruhig und sah glücklich aus.

Während sie ihren ehemaligen Professor so betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass sie es mochte, ihn so dicht neben sich zu haben, und für einen kurzen Moment stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, mit ihm zusammen zu sein… Doch das wäre natürlich vollkommener Unsinn! Seufzend hob sie ihren Kopf ein wenig und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Gerade als sie sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, spürte sie, wie er anfing, auf den Kuss zu reagieren, und eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf legte, um sie dichter an sich heranzuziehen. Sie ließ sich darauf ein, vergrub ihre Finger in seinen weichen, schwarzen Haaren und als er den Kuss erweitern wollte, kooperierte sie sofort.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, um zu Atem zu kommen. Aufmerksam beobachteten sie sich gegenseitig, registrierten die Gesichtszüge des anderen und versuchten zu erkennen, was der andere gerade dachte, doch beiden war aufgrund ihrer Aufregung und Unsicherheit nichts anzusehen.

„Tun wir das Richtige?", fragte Hermine daher irgendwann.

Er lachte daraufhin leise. „Das weiß ich nicht."

„Fühlt es sich denn für dich richtig an?", hakte sie nach.

Ernst sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ja."

„Bist du dir sicher?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie kurz. „Absolut."

Sie lächelte.

„Und bei dir?", fragte er.

Zur Antwort küsste sie ihn wieder und schmiegte sich danach an ihn, sodass sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Hermine?", fragte er nach einer Weile. „Möchtest du vielleicht länger bleiben, als nur über Weihnachten?" Er wirkte sehr unsicher.

Sie kicherte fröhlich. „Das würde ich liebend gern", sagte sie gegen seinen Hals und küsste diesen kurz.

Severus drückte sie fest an sich.

Irgendwann schliefen sie wieder ein, wobei seine letzten, ein wenig konfusen Gedanken ein Dankeschön an den „Whiskeymann" waren…

ENDE.


End file.
